A NEW CHAPTER ( AFTER ENDGAME)
by Marvelgeek101
Summary: This story contains spoilers for Avengers Endgame, do not read unless you have already watched the movie, thank you. This story follows Peter Parker as he tries to find the new normal in his life with his new sort-of sister and his possible girlfriend MJ. Peter must find balance not just for himself but everyone around him and MJ is the only one keeping him sane.


Morgan: Peter can you tell me a story?

Peter: Of course, what about sis?

Morgan: About the did it all start?

Peter: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Morgan: Try me!

*Avengers theme playing*

After Peter was done telling his little sister, Morgan, all about how their father ( and sort of adopted father) saved the world a few times with some other superheroes eventually getting up to his last moments, she had heard about her fathers heroics many times , but never in this much detail. The look on her face was priceless when Peter had told her about the time he almost got killed while wearing an IronMan mask and the real Ironman had to come save him before he got killed, he was about Morgan's age now when it happened, "Feels like an eternity ago," He thought to himself as he turned off the lights in his sisters room and headed out to the kitchen to get a late night snack.

"She really admires you, you know?" Pepper Potts said walking to the fridge to pour her4self some water. "Yea, she is like the little sister I never had." Peter exclaimed quietly, "I just wish I didn't have to be the one to tell her the stories about Mr. Stark. I wish he was here."

"Me too," Pepper said sadly as she walked back to her room. Peter knew far too well that it would take more than a few months for the family he was now a part of to mend, he just hoped that he did proud. He knew that Tony would want someone to take care of his family for him, he just wished he knew how to do it better.

Peter decided to text MJ before going to sleep, she didn't live to far away from the house they were staying at, Pepper didn't want to stay at the house and didn't want to be in the middle of the city, so he had helped her look for a place to rent for the time being, they had all the money Tony had left them, but Peter decided that renting would probably be the best option right now. He invited her to come meet Morgan for the first time, and he really wanted to see her in general. In the few months since he came back him and MJ had become really close and Peter started to notice things about her that he hadn't before. Anyway, she agreed to come at 11:30 and spend the night for the weekend.

Peter had a lot on his mind before he fell asleep, he was struggling to keep up with his Spider-Man duties and take care or Morgan and Pepper, she was going through a rough patch right now and Peter figured the best thing for her right now would be rest, so he helped keep Morgan occupied and put her to bed and take her to the park when she wanted to. He loved spending time with his sort-of little sister, she was very smart for her age "No surprise there" Peter laughed to himself, but she was also reserved like Peter so they got along great, sometimes they would even put together legos and miniature robots in the garage. But above all else Peter couldn't stop thinking about MJ and those deep chocolate brown eyes were the last thing he saw before finally drifting off into a deep sleep.

-Peter woke up, but didn't open his eyes, his Spidey-sence could feel someone else in his room, but Peter couldn't care less, "What have I told you about coming in my room in the morning Morgan?" He asked as he rolled over with his eyes still not ready to greet the morning sun, he grabbed Morgan's torso which felt a lot more curvy than usual and picked her up with ease placing her sitting on the other side of the bed. When Pepper wasn't awake yet, Morgan would often come snuggle with Peter till he was awake enough to cook breakfast. So when she laid down beside him he was surprised to smell a faint vanilla perfume. "Morgan, did you get into your mom's-" as he opened his eyes to look at Morgan, he instead saw a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes staring right at him. He was so startled he jumped onto the roof before realizing what he had done and turning a deep tomato red, MJ giggled at this and even smiled a little. Peter got down off the ceiling and rubbed his nape, a nervous tick which he often had around MJ.

"I am so sorry MJ, I thought you were Morgan because sometimes she gets lonely when her mom isn't up yet so I let her snuggle with me until I get up for the dat and I thought you were her and, god I am so sorry I should ha-" Peter stopped when MJ kissed him on the cheek.

"Finally, I know how to get you to stop rambling,this could come in handy in the future." MJ laughed looking at the wide dough eyed Peter, He looked like a deer in freaking head lights.

"Earth to Peter, is anyone in there?" With that Peter snapped out of his daze. "Huh, yea sorry. Thanks for coming on such short notice, it has just been really slow around here and I thought you might want to meet my sister. "Well of course I do, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to Parker, let's go!" she exclaimed grabbing Peters hand and walking through the house till she found the door with a "Future Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist." sign on it and looked at Peter with a questioning look. He nodded in response to the silent question and she twisted the doorknob quietly just in case Morgan was still asleep. When she opened the door she saw a little girl in her bed and little robotics toys all over the ground, she also saw legos, and a poster that said "Just let me eat burgers and my uncle Steve's omelets"

After a few seconds of observation, MJ closed the door and turned back to Peter, the hallway they were in was surprisingly small, so they were practically hugging, which made Peter blush a light pink. They decided to watch a movie while they waited for Morgan to wake up, so MJ selected a Star Wars movie and had Peter put the disc into the CD player. Not long after the movie started, MJ started to doze off, most likely because a light night of reading, and was eventually relaxed onto Peter's shoulder, Peter noticed that she was asleep and adjusted to make her more comfortable, then went back to watching the movie, and for the first time in months, he felt at peace.


End file.
